En parte
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Slash - Sirius, que es citado por alguien que dice quererlo, se encuentra en dicho lugar a un Severus Snape en una situación... Muy comprometida. A partir de ese momento todo cambiará... Si es que ya no lo había hecho. / ¡Dedicado a Lapry! :3
1. Parte I

EN PARTE

* * *

Tengo mil historias que acabar, miles por comenzar y miles por pulir… Pero no se por qué me siguen viniendo nuevas y me pongo a escribirlas.

Esta será sencilla, no demasiado larga y con capítulos cortos. Es sobre mis papis y… Como no quiero enrollarme mucho, lo de siempre…

Solamente comentar que es bastante AU (Universo Alterno).

Esto es slash, así que contiene relaciones chico/chico (a quien no le guste pues puerta), los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner supongo y… Que no escribo nada de esto para fines lucrativos.

Y… Bueno, aunque no tenga el derecho porque no escribo suficientemente bien, vamos a dedicarle esta historia a alguien muy querido para mí (es la segunda historia que dedicaré en mi vida).

Es para **Lapry**, que se que se ha pedido prestado a mis papis también y que les gusta…

_Nena, gracies per aguantar-me i per estar tant amb mi… Sento no ser gaire bona._

¡Espero que disfrutéis de la historia!

Sobretodo tú, Lapry ;)

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte I: **_**En ese caso sí, porque te vi**_

* * *

Cuando Sirius entró en esa habitación había esperado encontrarse de todo menos eso.

Esa mañana había recibido otra carta de amor donde se le confesaban – y decía otra porque recibía, por media (Remus lo había calculado), dos cartas por semana – y, como siempre, se dirigía hacia el lugar de la cita para rechazarla amablemente.

Sabía de la fama que tenía, de rompecorazones, de un ligón empedernido, de un tío que desvirgaba a todo lo que le pasara por delante y luego lo abandonaba a su suerte. Sabía eso de sobras a pesar de no ser nada cierto. La verdad, y siendo sinceramente patético, es que era virgen, patéticamente (otra vez) virgen.

¡Pero no era tan raro! ¡Tan solo tenía 17 años! Según _Corazón de Bruja_ la edad media de edad donde se perdía era entre los 16 y los 18 años, aún tenía un año para volverse "anormal"…

A demás, si nunca había tenido una novia… ¿Con quién lo tenía que hacer?

Al principio esos rumores aumentaron su orgullo a pesar de los comentarios de desagrada de Remus (James opinaba como él y Peter siempre hacía lo que James dijera).

La teoría era que, alguien descontento por su "amable" rechazo (anteriormente, la verdad es que había sido un cabrón que le gastaba bromas a todo aquel que le citara), había dicho que se había acostado con él/ella y que después le había dado puerta. A partir de allí solo fue una rueda cayendo por un desfiladero.

Bueno, a lo que iba, cuando Sirius abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación no esperaba ver allí en el suelo, sentado contra un pupitre, a Snape, y menos encontrarlo con las piernas medio abiertas, las pantalones bajados y son su "cosita" (si se le podía llamar así) en su mano izquierda.

Lo único cuerdo que Sirius pudo pensar antes de largarse fue un "Creía que era diestro".

* * *

Fin de la primera parte.

Todos los capítulos tendrán este tamaño más o menos, así que no esperéis grandes textos. Me es más cómodo a mí escribirlos así y supongo que al leer tampoco va mal.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Aunque no pase demasiado .

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. Parte II

Segundo capítulo (parte) del fic…

¡A ver que os parece! ;)

**Lapry**, sigue siendo para ti

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte II: **_**Porque lo digo yo y lo piensas tú**_

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana entera des de ese "encuentro" y Sirius aún no se veía con fuerzas para contárselo a sus amigos, cosa rara porque poco antes habría jurado por su pelo suave azulado que, de haberse encontrado en una situación así, habría ido corriendo a contárselo a los chicos para luego reírse del cara muerto ese (bueno, menos Remus).

Pero sabía que tenía que contárselo ya que ellos empezaban a darse cuenta que algo raro pasaba…

James constantemente le seguía con la mirada y estaba seguro que Remus analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Peter vivía en su propio mundo.

Las "sospechas" habían empezado ya el mismo día del incidente. Al volver a la sala común estaba casi seguro que James le había dicho un "¿Qué tal compañero? ¿Otra que habrá estado en tu lecho en sueños?", pero él le había mirado aún boquiabierto y siguió camino a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró las cortinas con la varita.

Allí pasó la media hora más extraña de su vida (a partir de ese entonces no tan extraña) mientras se autosatisfacía recordando la escena vista con anterioridad.

Le excitaba, le excitaba muchísimo pensar en Snape haciéndolo. Eso le perturbaba enormemente, ya que en principio odiaba (o tampoco tanto, simplemente le despreciaba) al chico en cuestión, ¿no?

Le asqueaba y nunca lo había encontrado atractivo… hasta ahora.

Pero es que estaba tan jodidamente sexy que… ¡¡Era inevitable!!

No era su culpa, sino la del cara de vampiro ese, por estar haciendo semejantes cosas en un lugar "público" done él había quedado con alguien.

Durante esa semana, después de todo, se habían estado evitando mutuamente, aunque empezaba a notar que Snape lo miraba ya con desconfianza y cierta curiosidad (¿O lo estaba haciendo des del principio?).

Seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que él… "¿Cómo es que no usa lo que vio para burlarse más de mi?", la respuesta era sencilla, aunque el otro no la supiera.

Vergüenza. Vergüenza de que al contarlo alguien notara su excitación al recordarlo, que alguien pudiera leer a través de él (seguramente James y Remus) y descubriera que se sentía atraído por Severus Snape, el slytherin más odioso y raro de todos (y no por ello el peor).

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte.

Cortitos cortitos… Me encanta.

Me está resultando muy sencillo escribir esta historia… Supongo que por eso estoy tan metida en ella y puedo hacerla tan rápida. Llevo ya unos cuatro capítulos y aún no se me han pasado las ganas de seguirla.

Espero que os esté gustando también a vosotros ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	3. Parte III

Segundo capítulo (parte) del fic…

Y ya vamos por el tercero…

No os quejéis, que estoy cumpliendo (aunque con mis otros fics no u.u).

A ver si lo termino y me pongo en serio con los demás, por orden de preferencia.

**Lapry**… Supongo que no tiene preferencia por ninguno…

¿Me perdonas por escribirte algo así?

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte III: **_**No desees plato ajeno, que siempre querrás más**_

* * *

Severus llevaba dando tumbos por la sala común todo el día. Ayer Lucius le había pedido que fuera a la antigua aula de historia a las cuatro (de la tarde) porque algo importante allí pasaría. Y, como era demasiado bueno (o ahora eso pensaba) le hizo caso y hasta había ido algo preocupado por si lo "importante" no era sinónimo de "bueno" esa vez.

Llegó a las cuatro menos diez con la clara intención de estar unos veinte minutos esperando a su amigo (tenía por costumbre llegar siempre un cuarto de hora tarde, "Un Malfoy siempre ha de hacer esperarse", decía), así que se sentó en un pupitre sin importarle el algo de polvo acumulado.

Cuando el viejo reloj marcó las cuatro anunciando a todo el colegio el fin de alguna clase Severus se empezó a sentir extraño.

Notó como si algo no visible entrara en él y luego, tal y como había llegado y entrado, desaparecía. Por un momento se calmó pero luego notó que las piernas le temblaban y que se empezaba a marear.

"Me han envenenado", pensó alarmado en esos momentos. Maldijo a todo el mundo, se levantó y por dos segundos desconfió de Lucius, pero desechó la idea casi al acto.

Se ahogaba, se ahogaba y era tan desagradable como se había imaginado alguna vez. Buscando un poco de aire se soltó un poco la corbata y abrió los dos primeros botones de la camisa, se quitó la capa y la dejó tirada en el suelo, al lado de la silla donde se encontraba.

Pensó y tomó la decisión que lo mejor era ir a la enfermería para, al menos, tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, aunque aún no había encontrado a nadie que le pudiera interesar asesinar en un colegio a un alumno, y menos a él. Incluso pensó en una posible broma de Potter y sus amigos, pero la negó pensando que era algo demasiado "complicado" y que ya hubieran aparecido en ese momento.

Al levantarse sus piernas, que parecían gelatina, le fallaron y cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño en su mano derecha al apoyarse al caer mal.

Se apoyó en el pupitre con unas terribles ganas de llorar y transpiró con cierta dificultad. Empezó a fregar sus piernas con la mano izquierda en un intento de calmarse y no desfallecer ahí mismo cuando, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de algo.

Un bulto extraño y sospechoso aparecía en su entrepierna y abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Estaba excitado! ¡¡Se estaba muriendo y estaba teniendo una erección!!

Pero pensó dos segundos y se dio cuenta de algo. No le habían envenenado, no al menos con la intención de matarle. Seguramente había sido alguna clase de hechizo que tenía, como consecuencia, "aquello". Ahora aún menos entendía quien podría haber querido hacer algo así.

Miró su entrepierna con una ceja levantada y pensó en sus posibilidades. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era masturbarse en ese sitio, pero tenía claro que, si seguía así, no aguantaría mucho más y podría dar como resultado algo horrible y penoso. Así pues, y no con demasiadas ganas, abrió sus pantalones, los dejó por sus rodillas e hizo lo mismo con los calzoncillos que llevaba ese día (negros curiosamente).

Y empezó. No era muy dado a autosatisfacerse porque, la verdad, rara vez se excitaba, pero sabía como hacerlo y como le gustaba. Pronto estaba gimiendo y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos a la que se dejaba llevar un poco, cosa que no quería porque sabía a que le llevaría…

.- Sirius… - dijo al fin, reprochándose casi al acto lo dicho. Odiaba enormemente que cada vez que lo hacía tuviera que pensar en esa especie de gigoló creído e hijo de puta… Pero no podía evitarlo, le excitaba enormemente.

Lo peor es que, a la que lo decía, no podía parar. Se dejaba ir y… En fin, era inevitable.

Pero, por primera vez, había logrado parar. Le había parecido oír un ruido, así que miró a su alrededor aún sin soltar aquello que clamaba su atención.

Se relajó un poco al no ver nada, pero enseguida volvió a su estado al ver, como en cámara lenta, como la puerta se abría.

Miró con cara de sorpresa (y temor) a la persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en la puerta (esa maldita persona), mirándole no sabría decir cómo. Notó, horrorizado, que las mejillas le ardían y que su mano seguía allí, a pesar de estar seguro de haberle ordenado que se alejara casi al acto que divisó la sombra.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Black tenía que estar justo en esos momentos allí?

Tembló por lo que le diría a la que saliera del shock y volviera a poner esa sonrisa que siempre parecía bailar en sus labios y perdiera la de estúpido de esos momentos.

Lo que más miedo le daba es que hubiera oído como decía su nombre…

Se tensó al verlo parpadear por primera pez y enfocar de nuevo la mirada. Cerró los ojos esperando el inicio de las burlas o los gritos alertando a la gente para que viera "el espectáculo"… Pero pasaron unos segundo (asquerosamente lentos) en los que nada pasó, así que abrió los ojos, miró a la puerta y… Allí no había nadie.

Severus, regresando de sus recuerdos, golpeó con rabia la pared asustando a un par de niños de primero que estaban ahí.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿A qué esperaba para burlarse de él? ¡¡Qué coño quería?!

Encima, durante todo ese día, había notado (a pesar de él estar haciendo lo mismo) que lo había estado evitando.

Se mordió el labio inferior, esta vez con rabia. ¿Tan asqueroso le había parecido? ¿Tan malo era?

Harto de esperar a su amigo bajó a su habitación y se encerró allí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucius, con la ayuda de Jane (una compañera de curso extrañamente fuerte), echaron la puerta abajo a lo bruto (la había hechizado para que la magia que no fuera suya no le afectara) y lo sacaron de allí a rastras.

* * *

Fin de la tercera parte.

Este es considerablemente más largo que los dos anteriores, pero ya os digo que serán cortos como los primeros, pero este tenía que ser necesariamente "así".

Paso una vergüenza enorme escribiendo estas cosas, pero a la vez me encanta… Lástima que no se me de bien.

Espero que os siga gustando la historia y que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	4. Parte IV

El cuarto, un poco diferente

El cuarto, un poco diferente.

Como habréis notado lo hago en tiempos diferentes, es expresamente así. Lo encuentro más interesante y complicado.

Aunque… **Lapry**, se que eso te lía. Te he ido a dedicar la que seguramente más te liará en cuanto a eso XD

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte IV: **_**Cuando tú ríes yo lloro, estúpido**_

* * *

Vio como Lucius Malfoy llegaba al lugar del encuentro diez minutos tarde y suspiró con frustración, él y sus "Un Malfoy ha de hacer esperar"…

.- Buenas tardes – dijo con educación mientras se sentaba con elegancia.

.- Buenas tardes Lucius.

.- Malfoy para ti, Potter.

.- Sí, sí, como quieras – dijo alzando las manos en son de paz.

.- Y bien, ¿a que viene tanta prisa por este encuentro?

.- Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? – Malfoy se hizo el despistado pero el moreno insistió con la mirada. – Lo hiciste – afirmó al cabo de poco.

.- Soy un hombre de palabra – dijo por respuesta.

.- Eres un ser retorcido – zanjó el otro.

Después de un par de minutos de tenso silencio, donde el rubio aprovechó para repasar todos los hechizos que conocía, escuchó una risilla que provenía del que se sentaba delante de él. Risa que se volvió carcajada, una carcajada contagiosa.

A pesar de que un Malfoy nunca lo hacía, una sonrisa sincera se coló en los pálidos labios del slytherin. Pronto le siguió una risa menos estridente que la del otro, mientras notaba con satisfacción como la poca gente que estaba cerca de ellos les observaba con curiosidad.

.- Tendrías que ver a Sirius cómo está… - interrumpió James las risas de ambos.

.- ¿A Black? ¿Por qué?

.- Parece que se lo estén a punto de comer. Se pasa el día evitando a Snape y a nuestras preguntas… Me parece increíble que lo hicieras.

.- Soy un Malfoy.

.- Hasta un Malfoy creo que tiene sentido de la amistad.

.- Pues deduzco que los Potters no por el hecho de que me contaras que Black gustaba de mi amigo.

.- ¡Dije "creo"! – gritó James avergonzado. – Además, - susurró – estaba borracho.

.- Pues yo no juego con la felicidad de un amigo por un "creo" – dijo serio.

James se mantuvo callado un buen rato. Hacía una semana, en una estúpida fiesta que habían organizado sus padres y con el permiso de fin de semana para irse a casa, había terminado borracho, sin Sirius (lo había perdido por ahí) y solo en su cuarto con Lucius Malfoy, el cual supuestamente se había perdido.

El gryffindor tenía la excusa de que no le gustaban esas fiestas de familias sangre pura donde lo único que se hacía era hablar de política, magia y aburrirse; pero no entendía los motivos del gran y pretencioso Lucius Malfoy para "huir" de allí (porque claramente no estaba perdido). Así que James, para sonsacarle la información, le propuso un juego, el cual el otro aceptó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Así que dos horas más tarde, un James aún más borracho y vestido solo con unos calzoncillos y unos calcetines, le confesaba al rubio sus sospechas de que su amigo, su "hermano", tal vez le gustara Severus Snape.

Después de eso poco recordaba.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en su cama con el pijama puesto y con Lucius acurrucado a su lado con otro pijama suyo.

* * *

Fin de la cuarta parte.

Obviamente Lucius no podía ser tan inocente… Se veía de una hora lejos. Que Severus piense que es un santo es otra cosa… Lo tiene engañado XD

Siempre me ha gustado pensar que Lucius y James no se llevarían tan mal en la realidad, así que por eso esta especie de complot (o algo más).

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	5. Parte V

Creo que llegamos a esta quinta parte tan rápido por lo cortos que son… y porque estoy de estudio.

Inspira demasiado estudiar en bibliotecas.

Aunque me he retrasado estos días por el no tocar ni un poco el ordenador.

**Lapry**, no me mates. Creo que al paso que voy si me iré hacia tu facultad al cambiar de carrera. Definitivo, pero me largo a magisterio.

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte V: **_**Perro ladrador, lobo maullador**_

* * *

Llevaba media hora esperando a su amigo en la biblioteca y ya se estaba hartando… Hacía una semana y dos días (sí, lo contaba) que en herbología les habían puesto un trabajo en parejas y, al final, después de mil insistencias por parte del otro, había aceptado hacer el trabajo con él para que no volviera a suspender.

Tenían que entregarlo dentro de dos días y… Ni habían empezado.

Se frotó la frente con frustración para intentar calmarse y con rabia se juró a si mismo que nunca, nunca más, aceptaría. Sabía que estaba raro últimamente, pero eso no le daba derecho a dejarle todo el trabajo a él y no ir a sus encuentros citados.

Cerró (demasiado fuerte para el gusto de la bibliotecaria que lo miró de mala manera) el libro que estaba fingiendo leer y decidió largarse de allí antes de que los colmillos empezaran a salirle.

Cuando faltaban solo veinte metros para llegar, seguramente, a la sala común, sentado en medio de las escaleras, vio al objeto de su "perdida" de tiempo sentado hecho casi un ovillo.

Se acercó a él con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero se le pasaron a la que el otro alzó la cabeza al notar su presencia y le miró con ese par de ojos (asquerosamente hipnotizantes) ahogados por lágrimas. Lo cogió por el brazo obligándole a levantarse y se lo llevó sin decir nada, entraron en la sala común (ignorando a todo el mundo) y a la que cerró la puerta de su habitación le miró desafiante.

.- Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto, Sirius, cuéntame de una vez que es lo que te pasa. – Sirius huyó su mirada y negó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Remus suspiró adivinando que esa no era la mejor manera de preguntarle. – Sirius… - dijo con tono mucho más suave y acercándose a él (que se había sentado en el borde de su cama) – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… Vamos, cuéntamelo – y le regaló una sonrisa que, evidentemente, no sentía.

.- Yo… - hablaba en susurros – Yo… - "Tú…" pensó con frustración el lobo, pero sin demostrarlo – En realidad no se lo que me pasa…

.- Bueno… Empieza diciéndome que hacías sentado en las escaleras a punto de llorar.

.- ¡No estaba a punto de llorar! – dijo orgulloso, aunque de poco le sirvió.

.- Ya, bueno, dímelo… - odiaba cuando Sirius se ponía en ese plan… Se volvía un crío, parecía… Parecía el Sirius de primer año. Pequeño, divertido, infantil pero con una extraña manía de llorar escondido por los rincones.

.- Nada. En realidad… No se por qué estaba así…

.- Por algo sería… ¿Te enfadaste con James?

.- No…

.- ¿Y con Peter?

.- No – dijo como diciendo que, aunque se enfadara con él, poco le importaría. Remus prefirió no comentar lo que pensaba.

.- ¿Con Lily? ¿Con alguien? ¿Hablaste con alguien antes de sentirte… mal?

.- Bueno… Snape estaba hablando con…

"Snape", pensó Remus, teniéndolo todo claro. No hacía mucho había estado hablando con James de la remota posibilidad de que Sirius estuviera… Obsesionado por Snape (James quería llamarlo amor, él prefería pensar que era un estúpido capricho que su amigo no se daría cuenta, pero ahora… empezaba a pensar que tal vez James tenía razón). Des del principio de ese año Sirius, fuera como fuera, siempre sacaba a esa serpiente en sus conversaciones, le gastaba más bromas de las normales y, a veces, le había pillado mirándole de forma… Extraña, aunque estaba seguro que ni él mismo se daba cuenta.

Lo curioso es que era que, de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que Snape sentía algo por su amigo, mínimo atracción, ya que le había pillado un día en los baños de prefectos masturbándose y diciendo el nombre de éste (obviamente el otro ni se había dado cuenta… La verdad es que Remus ni siquiera había entrado, al abrir la puerta enseguida notó olor a "sexo" y oyó al otro (con su oído superior a lo normal) nombrar a Sirius).

De pronto oyó un "cuando fui donde había quedado con la "cita" encontré a Snape..". Sirius seguía hablando y había desconectado, pero volvió su atención en él.

.- ¿Snape estaba en el lugar de tu cita con quien te escribió tu carta?

.- Sí… Pero él estaba… Bueno, él tenía… - Remus prefería no saberlo, pero cometió el error de decir en voz alta lo que pensaba.

.- ¿No sería él quien te escribió la carta?

Sirius calló de golpe. Lo miró con sorpresa y luego…

Luego sonrió de tal forma que hizo que el chico y el lobo que estaba frente a él temblaran.

De miedo o de expectación.

* * *

Fin de la quinta parte.

No se que decir… Tengo ganas de que la historia avance pero me da miedo, ya que no tengo pensado ningún final espectacular.

Será muy normal, la verdad.

Espero que no os enfadéis conmigo por ello.

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	6. Parte VI

Lalala

Y ya por el seis…

Se que dije que sería corta, pero es que si lo juntáis todo es muy poco… Lo que pasa es que como los capítulos son tan cortos ha de tener varios para que así, al menos, me quede algo satisfecha.

**Lapry**, sigue siendo para ti, claro está…

Y perdona que mintiera en cuanto a lo de pocos capítulos, aún le queda un poquitín a la historia .U

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte VI: **_**Apriétate fuerte contra mí, por favor**_

* * *

Severus tiró el jarrón de cristal (lo más caro que encontró de Lucius en esos momentos) contra la pared de su cuarto. Estaba enfadado, muy, muy enfadado.

.- ¡Eh! ¡Eso era mío!

.- Lo sé – dijo cortante mirándole con odio.

.- Ah – respondió el rubio sin saber que más decir. Decidió esperar a que Severus descargara toda su rabia. Cuando se calmó y lo vio sentarse derrotado en la cama, habló. - ¿Mejor?

.- Mejor – suspiró Severus. – No se cómo te atreviste ha hacer algo así – Lucius simplemente encogió los hombros. – Con lo que ha hecho… Con lo que le odio… ¡Argh! Eso es frustrante… - comentó derrotado.

.- Oye… - dijo por primera vez con tintes de miedo en la voz – Pero… ¿No me dejarás, verdad?

Severus no pudo evitar enternecerse. Lucius Malfoy podía ser muy "Malfoy" fuera de esa habitación, pero allí era… Quien era. Una maricona que se había tirado a Potter, pensó divertido (eran sentimientos bastante contradictorios los que tenía en ese momento).

.- ¿Lo hiciste por una apuesta? ¿Venganza? ¿Divertirte? – Malfoy negó con la cabeza. Severus suspiró. - ¿Cómo te puede gustar Potter? – volvió a encogerse de hombros.

.- No lo sé – respondió inmediatamente al ver la advertencia en la mirada de su amigo. – Pero tranquilo, no pasará de allí.

.- ¿Por? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad (cosa que le daba rabia).

.- Él no lo sabe.

.- ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él y que no lo sepa? – Quería saberlo, de verdad. Lucius volvió con el gesto. - ¡Y deja de hacer eso!

.- Estaba borracho – dijo con simpleza, aunque Severus, que le conocía de sobras, pudo notar una mirada de derrota en sus ojos.

.- Uno no se olvida de todo cuando está borracho, es pura leyenda.

.- Pues Potter lo hace, y si no es así… Lo otro me parece peor. – Severus calló. Era verdad… Lo otro era peor. Que fingiera que no había pasado nada.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño. Estaban listos…

¿Quiénes les mandaba a ellos "enamorarse" (si llegaba a eso) de un par de gryffindors?  
Lucius, aunque el otro lo negara, sabía que su amigo estaba loco por otro leoncito… Que más bien era un perro que movía la cola cada vez que veía a Potter… SU Potter.

Apretó con fuerza el puño y se mordió el labio, resistiendo.

Pronto notó como alguien le cogía dicha mano y la acariciaba. Se giró para ver a su compañero que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Simplemente… Estaba allí, para él, y pensó en lo mucho que lo quería…

Así que decidió algo. Jugaría sus cartas. Si Potter no se acordaba de esa noche… Se aprovecharía de ello para sonsacarle información y así, al menos, conseguir que él tuviera algo de lo que quería… Aunque fuera un chucho con pulgas.

* * *

Fin de esta sexta parte.

Y antes de despedirme… Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentario, que nunca lo digo por aquí (aunque siempre os respondo).

Me alegra que os esté gustando (o no), y siento los capítulos cortos, sigo diciendo que lo hago así porque me es más cómodo.

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	7. Parte VII

¡Y la siete!

Mi ritmo se ha ido al traste… como es obvio. He pasado demasiado sin actualizar… ¡Y eso es pecado! (y más siendo capítulos tan cortos y teniendo un par más escritos – os lo juro XD)

Pero en fin… estoy por aquí incluso antes de lo previsto…

¡Todo gracias a los ánimos de **Lapry** y el no querer hacerla esperar!

Así que… agradecedle a ella ;)

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte VII: **_**No me mires, que mi cuerpo lo nota**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Remus había recorrido ese pasillo como unas tres veces antes de divisar su objetivo. Después de su charla con Sirius se había sentido algo preocupado e inquieto, y por qué no decirlo, sentía una inmensa curiosidad con todo el asunto. Tal vez en él encontraría respuestas y una distracción para todos sus dolores de cabeza.

James salía en ese momento de la habitación de los menesteres y, al verlo, se puso pálido (más de lo que estaba al salir se obligó a corregir el licántropo). A pesar de todo tuvo la decencia de no ignorarlo y fue directamente a él, teniendo claro que éste quería hablar.

.- James – empezó Remus, notando un olor extraño en él que se le hacía extremadamente familiar… Y doloroso.

.- Remus – respondió por costumbre. No había pasado desapercibido para el buscador que éste no le había llamado por su apodo, como era habitual. Solo en momentos de "seriedad" le llamaba así.

.- Sirius me ha comentado algo y… No sé por qué pienso que tienes algo que ver. – "Eso no aclara mucho", pensaron ambos. Hacían demasiadas cosas juntos para sacar nada en claro – Sobre Snape – añadió.

.- ¿A sí? – James no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se le escapara. La actitud de hacía unos momentos había desaparecido por completo (estaba realmente intrigado por ello).

.- James, ¿has hecho algo que tenga que saber? – éste se encogió de hombros con un gesto inocente el cual claramente afirmaba la pregunta - ¿Estás loco? Sirius es tu amigo… Y estás jugando con algo demasiado peligroso.

.- No estoy jugando _Moony_, no te pongas tan serio – dijo ahora sin sonrisas. – Tal vez he echado una manita, que conste que no por propia voluntad – añadió rápidamente -, pero no estoy jugando a nada.

Remus iba a añadir algo más, pero de pronto vio como la puerta de la sala secreta volvía a aparecer i de ésta salía un Lucius Malfoy con un corte en el labio – no es que lo viera, lo olió.

El pelinegro aprovechó el despiste para huir de allí sin notar como el rubio seguía sus movimientos y el licántropo se quedaba viendo la escena, como a cámara lenta.

Algo dentro del acostumbrado calmado chico (y con poca paciencia por quien le conocía), el lobo, empezó a gruñir de celos.

Caminó en dirección al otro chico sin mirarlo, pero justo al cruzarse con él, y lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera, murmuró algo. Algo que hizo que Lucius enrojeciera, de rabia principalmente, e indignación. ¿Quién coño era ese para decirle nada a él?

Decirle algo como "Apestas a Potter" a alguien como él era una clara declaración de guerra, aunque no supiera exactamente de qué.

* * *

Fin de la séptima parte.

Siete…

¡Puf!  
Tengo la sensación de que se volverá la historia más larga mía en cuanto a número de capítulos…

(De texto no, que hay poquito)

¡Espero, de verdad, que os esté gustando! ¡A ver si pronto subo el octavo!

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	8. Parte VIII

El octavo capítulo ya está aquí… Con demasiada diferencia de tiempo entre uno y otro.

Todo tiene su explicación… He perdido "mis historias", o más bien el pendrive donde tenía los documentos solo funciona en un ordenador de casa que nunca puedo usar (porque mi madre lo tiene confiscado XD – se pasa el día jugando al solitario en él, para que luego nos digan que los enganchados somos los jóvenes). Además… no quería subir un capi sólo habiendo tardado tanto… Así que pondré hoy alguno más ;)

Me he puesto a rescribirlo todo… Cambiará mucho la idea que había hecho, pero bueno, da igual, quedará bien supongo (igualmente).

Y recuerdo que esto sigue siendo para **Lapry**, que es una santa conmigo y nunca me pone prisas (hasta ahora XD)… ¡Te quiero tonta! XD

¡Que empiece el capi!

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte VIII: **_**Un, dos, tres…**_

* * *

Cuando Lucius entró en la sala común, hecho una furia por culpa de ese lobo de los demonios (Severus le había contado su secreto) y buscando a su amigo para despotricar contra él, se lo encontró sentado en su sillón favorito con la mirada perdida y sujetando lo que parecía ser una nota. Se sentó delante de él sin decir nada y lo observó, ¿cuánto tardaría en reaccionar? Estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera sólo para luego reírse un buen rato de él.

Unas dos horas más tardes Severus parpadeó y Lucius dejó de pintarse las uñas de los pies y se puso derecho, expectante. Su amigo lo miró extrañado para, a continuación, entrecerrar los ojos. El rubio no esperó demasiado para echarse a reír, lo cual solo obtuvo como respuesta un golpe – no demasiado fuerte – en la cabeza y ver como su amigo se marchaba. ¡Ains, como le gustaba ese juego!

Pero pronto recordó su enfado (olvidado en esas horas) y corrió detrás del pelinegro para ponerse hacer su berrinche ya preparado. Empezaría con un "¿Sabes lo que ha pasado cuando salía de la sala esa de los cambios con Potter?"; eso se ganaría la atención de su amigo y podría seguir con su discurso prefabricado.

Lo que no se esperaba es que al entrar se encontrara a su amigo con unas tijeras en mano y a punto de hacer una tontería como la copa de un… ¿Cómo lo decían los muggles? ¡Qué importaba! Estaba a punto de hacer un gran atentado contra la moda. No iba a permitir semejante cosa, menos en su cuarto y menos contra ese pelo.

* * *

Fin de la octava parte.

¡Pronto el capítulo nueve! ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	9. Parte IX

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo hoy mismo como había dicho… Con este fic siempre me pasa, se ve que va a rachas y cuando empiezo a escribir es imposible hacer solamente un capítulo, sino que al ser tan cortos me salen varios ^^.

Esta vez no quiero enrollarme ni con excusas ni tonterías así que…

¡Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo! Y principalmente tú, **Lapry**, que para algo te lo dedico siempre ;)

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte IX: **_**¡Oh Severus! Severus, Severus, Severus…**_

_**

* * *

**_

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Lucius por pura cortesía, tenía claro lo que estaba haciendo.

.- Voy a cortarme el pelo, y si tengo ocasión se lo cortaré al pulgoso también.

.- ¡No! – gritó horrorizado el rubio. Si era un atentado contra la moda el que su amigo se cortara el pelo, un corte, aunque fuera de un centímetro, en el pelo de Black era un atentado contra la humanidad. ¡Ese pelo era… divino!

.- Lucius, ya sé lo que dirás – porque lo sabía -, pero lo pienso hacer.

.- Antes de que hagas alguna estupidez… ¿Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado para que ahora quieras cortarte el pelo?

Como respuesta Severus le alargó la nota que había visto antes Lucius que tenía en sus manos y que aún no había soltado. Extrañado por su actitud la cogió y la leyó, para a continuación echarse a reír. Al final ese día terminaría siendo más bueno de lo que esperaba, dado su comienzo lo dudaba.

.- ¡Pero Severus! Si simplemente es una… ¿carta de amor? – y se le escapó otra risilla.

.- No, es una carta de amor hacia mí, y eso es… Raro.

.- Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con tu pelo.

.- ¿La has leído? Dice que mi pelo ondula junto al viento como una bandera haciendo que hombres y mujeres luchen por su causa… ¡No es cierto! Y quien lo haya escrito está claramente trastornado así que… Tengo que cortarlo.

.- Severus, siempre me sorprenderá la manera tan rara que tienes de demostrar tu timidez, y te aseguro que generalmente me parece una monada y la mar de divertido, pero llegar a esto es pasarse.

.- Solo lo dices porque eres un loco de la estúpida moda de llevar el pelo largo.

.- ¿Tú has visto a los chicos ahora? ¡Claro que me gusta! Esos pelos… Esas ropas… ¡Merlín!

Severus rodó los ojos y se sentó con un gesto cansado en la cama. ¿Quién diablos le había escrito semejante tontería?

Solo esperaba que no llegaran más notas de esas, pero claro, el destino no lo rige un chico adolescente y mago, ¿no?

.- Pero un momento, ¿eso que tiene que ver con el pelo de Black?

Ignoró la pregunta de su amigo. Era una pregunta estúpida. Todo siempre tenía que ver con ese chucho. Quisiera o no.

* * *

Fin de la novena parte.

Creo que pronto tendréis el décimo capítulo… ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	10. Parte X

¡Y la décima parte! Dios, 10 ya… y no ha pasado casi nada, pero bueno, en mis historias casi nunca pasa nada, la verdad. Son solo adolescentes alterados por las hormonas y punto XD

En fin, le queda aún un poquitín a la historia, pero no demasiado. Espero no llegar a los 20 capítulos, porque eso sería exagerar. Creo que con 15 tendré bastante ^^.

En fin, nada más… **Lapry**, ahora no te quejarás, eh… ¡Que he actualizado! ;)

Os dejo con la historia ^^.

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte X: **_**Si tú me miras, yo te miro de reojo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó intrigado James a su amigo, que estaba inmerso, por lo que parecía, en la escritura de un pergamino.

.- Nada – respondió simplemente éste, y siguió escribiendo y tarareando a la vez.

James intentó ver lo que escribía por encima de su hombro, pero se sorprendió al ver que su amigo se había vuelto listo con los años, ya que estaba escribiendo con tinta invisible, cosa que evitaba que él pudiera leerlo hasta que quitara el hechizo.

Cuando estaba por sacar su varita e intentar revertirlo sintió como alguien tironeaba de su camisa llamando su atención. Remus le miraba en clara advertencia, pero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de señal, de que quería hablar con él. Ya sabía de qué iba la cosa y prefería evitar esa conversación con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

.- James, esta vez no te escaparás – "lo dicho", pensó.

.- No sé a qué te refieres.

.- Lo que sea, tengo que hablar contigo, pero aquí no. Aunque nuestro Romeo particular esté inmerso en sus fantasías, de las cuales sé demasiado ya, aún puede oírnos.

Salieron de la habitación e incluso de la sala común. Estuvieron andando como unos diez minutos en silencio y el chico de las gafas se empezaba a hartar. No entendía porque tenían que ir tan lejos para hablar simplemente de la treta que habían preparado Malfoy y él para con sus amigos.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo vio como Remus entraba en un aula abandonada y esperaba a que entrara. Cerró la puerta tras de él.

.- Bien, ¿qué pasa?

.- Ya lo sabes, y no quiero volver a tener esta conversación otra vez. – Remus y su poca paciencia. Quien lo diría al verlo en clases.

.- Bien. ¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?

No esperó respuesta. Empezó a explicar la situación, con todo lujo de detalles (o dando tantos como podía, tenía parte de la historia borrada a causa del alcohol). Remus siempre quería la larga.

* * *

Fin de la décima parte.

Es curioso como siempre hay aulas vacías donde mantener conversaciones interesantes… ¿verdad? Es algo que siempre me ha parecido gracioso de Hogwarts, aunque no sea vea que dicen en este fic.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mí últimamente no me convencen… El próximo tal vez sea un poquito más largo, que quiero rematar el tema de una vez XD

¡Nada más!

PD: No, no es coincidencia que los dos últimos capis empiezen igual XD

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	11. Parte XI

Seguimos… Tengo la clara intención de terminarlo pronto. ¿Se nota? Sólo espero que os esté gustando… Yo disfruto un montón escribiendo este tipo de fics, pero sé que no puede gustarle a todos :P

Y como siempre… Esto va por ti, **Lapry**. ¡Ánimos! ;)

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XI: **_**Clavando el corazón.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Remus esos días tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y empezaba a no quedarle espacio para los estudios… Y eso no podía permitirlo. Tenía que empezar a tachar cosas de su lista o moriría ahogado.

James, con su historia, le había resulto algunos problemas, pero creado otros. Sirius claramente estaba loco por Snape, pero era tan estúpido que ni viéndolo cascándosela le hacía reaccionar. Tenía la esperanza de que esa carta sí fuera para el slytherin y que dejaran atrás toda esa tensión sexual que le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Ese tipo de cosas afectaban demasiado al lobo.

El mayor problema ahora era… James. James y Malfoy. Estaba claro que había ocurrido algo entre ellos, y el solo pensar que se habían acostado, follado, fornicado, hacía que Remus encolerizara. Tristemente, pero en parte era un punto que jugaba a su favor, sabía que su amigo no recordaba nada de eso, pero el rubio oxigenado sí. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Sabía que sus pensamientos, y su posesividad, no tenían ningún sentido para nadie que no fuera él. Pero era él quien le importaba ahora mismo, y más con la luna llena a un día de su plenitud.

Y justo en ese momento el destino jugó a su favor. Lucius Malfoy, una _maricona_ demasiado consentida para su gusto, entraba en la biblioteca. Se levantó, se acercó a él, lo agarró del brazo – ignorando magistralmente los esfuerzos del otro para soltarse o pegarle – y lo llevó a uno de los pasillos de libros más apartados de la biblioteca, estampándolo, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, contra una de las estanterías.

.- ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? – siseó amenazante la serpiente. Tal y como hacen las serpientes. Eso sólo consiguió envalentonar más al león. O al lobo.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo, ni muestra de timidez, Remus colocó su mano justo encima de la entrepierna del rubio, por encima de los pantalones. Éste brincó de la impresión. Empezó a apretar con la fuerza necesaria al acorralado y mordió su cuello como si de un vampiro se tratara. No parecía tener intención de detenerse.

Cuando Malfoy ya estaba totalmente excitado y muy gustosamente hubiera abierto sus piernas para él, no importando el lugar ni el quien, se apartó de él y le miró con una clara amenaza impregnada en sus ojos color miel.

Lucius tembló, de excitación y miedo, cuando se quedó solo en ese recóndito lugar de la tan conocida biblioteca. No podía ocurrir nada bueno cuando un licántropo te decía "Eres mío, recuérdalo siempre".

* * *

Fin de la undécima parte.

Al pie del cañón. Ahí estoy. A ver si realmente puedo terminarlo… Pero se acerca preocupantemente el trozo que no quiero escribir.

En fin, ¡espero que os esté gustando!

PD: Por cierto, he muerto escribiendo este capítulo. No sé hacer cosas como estas XD

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	12. Parte XII

Mil años después... Toca ponerse con este fic. Toca terminarlo y dejar de martirizarme – o que me martiricen XD - todo el santo día con la idea de terminarlo. Total, tardo poco en escribir los capítulos :P

Y pese al tiempo... Esto sigue siendo para ti, **Lapry**. ¡No me mates por tardar siempre tanto! :S

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XII: **_**I though, you though, we though**__**.**_

Severus tiritaba en esa maldita habitación. ¿Quién en su condenado juicio lo citaba en una aula en las mazmorras? Ya bastante tenía con tener su "casa" ahí... Como encima quedar (románticamente hablando) con alguien en ese condenado sitio.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué hacía ahí? De verdad... Por quinta vez se acercó a la puerta, cogió el pomo y respiró profundamente. Intentaba ordenar su cabeza, y decidir si se quedaba o se largaba antes de que esa "monada de admirador" (así le llamaba Lucius, él prefería no pensar un mote para él) llegara.

Después de haber recibido unas quince cartas – no es que las contara – en ocho días – cosa que tampoco contaba -, la siguiente cada vez peor a la anterior (de cursilerías), se había decidido escribirle, pidiéndole, "amablemente", que dejara esa broma, o ese acoso. El otro había respondido que no era una broma, sino que aquellos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. La serpiente sólo supo responder pidiéndole que al menos se dejara de tantas cursilerías, cosa que al otro, al parecer, no le costó demasiado.

Severus no quería pensar en eso, pero se dio perfectamente cuenta que nunca más le pidió que dejara de enviarle cartas, no en el momento que decidió creer a ese chico – porque esperaba que fuera un chico, al menos lo parecía por su forma de escribir -. Creer que sentía algo por él.

Las siguientes cartas, que ahora él respondía, llegaban puntualmente cada mañana. Él las respondía a media mañana, las mandaba y, suponía, el otro las recibía a media tarde, o por la noche. Los rumores de que unos magos se estaban preparando para atacar el Magisterio y que querían hacer algo parecido a un golpe de estado eran cada vez mayores, así que ahora hasta en Hogwarts se controlaba el correo, ralentizando su envío. En ese momento, pero, ese asunto, para el slytherin, era un tema totalmente ajeno a él.

Decir que Severus no estaba sorprendido con la facilidad en que había confiado, respondido y hasta empezado a apreciar a ese chico sería mentir. ¡Él era el primero en estarlo! Pero decidió, por una vez en su vida, no pensar demasiado.

Y ahora, obviamente, se arrepentía. Allí, esperando al chico, después de aceptar su sugerencia de verse, por fin... Se arrepentía. Un montón de "y si..." le rondaban en la cabeza, pero por una vez había sucumbido a la curiosidad de saber quien era esa persona que creía gustarle. Porque, pese a pensar en poder tener una amistad con éste, tenía claro que a la que lo conociera bien ni se plantearía salir con él.

Aún con la mano en el pomo notó como alguien intentaba abrir, y se sobresaltó. Se apartó de la puerta y dejó al otro entrar.

Otra vez mentiría si dijera que el chico que se presentaba ante él era el que menos se hubiera esperado en toda su vida. Y casi podría haberse tatuado la palabra estúpido en la cara por haber creído en todo aquel asunto al verlo aparecer, tan ridículamente arreglado, y atractivo.

.- Black...

.- Emm... Hola Severus.

* * *

Fin de la duodécima parte.

Este capi ha quedado "sentimentaloide" y de "pensamientos". Pero bueno, ahí queda. En el próximo seguimos con Sirius y Severus, y tengo intención, si puedo, ponerlo hoy mismo. Como he dicho... Toca darle vidilla a este fic y terminarlo XD

Pese a todo espero que os haya gustado, y si me dejáis un comentario... Mejor que mejor. Acepto críticas XD

**Riku Lupin**


	13. Parte XIII

Anda, que poco cumplo con lo que digo... Y lo peor: este capi lo tengo escrito desde hace siglos. Pero como no me convence... Ahí se había quedado.

No hay forma de arreglarlo, soy incapaz, así que os lo dejo y me tiráis un par de tomates.

Y como **Lapry **está de exámenes este es un capi para infundirle ánimos. Lástima que no sea bueno. ¡Suerte!

¡Y a todos los que estáis de exámenes igual! ;)

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XIII: **_**No touching at all.**_

* * *

Sirius suspiró por duodécima vez desde que había llegado a la sala común, hacía una media hora, mirando a la nada, y a James le estaba matando la curiosidad. No, le estaba torturando. Pese a todo, éste siguió intentando hablar con él. Quería contarle algo a sus amigos, y luego ya preguntaría por su comportamiento...

.- Sirius, Sirius... Sirius, en serio, tengo algo importante que decirte... Tierra llamando a Sirius... ¡Sirius! - Remus, que sentado en el sofá individual contemplaba la escena entretenido, no pudo evitar dejar de disimular su risa y dejarla salir. James le miró con intenciones asesinas. - Bien, como quieras... Os lo voy a contar igualmente.

.- ¿No esperas por Peter?

.- Peter me da igual. Ya se enterará luego – Remus decidió, por esa vez, no intentar hacer ver a James lo mal que se portaba a veces con el más bajo del grupo. Era un caso perdido, y total, tal vez así el otro espabilaría un poco... - Bueno, pues allá voy. Estoy comprometido.

.- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendido el único que escuchaba.

.- Sip. Lily ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

.- ¿Lily? ¿Lily Evans? - la cara de Remus era de total sorpresa. - ¡Pero si ni siquiera salís!

.- Ahora sí, y ha aceptado a casarse conmigo. ¿Me oyes Sirius? - gritó a su oído - ¡Lily Evans va a ser mi esposa!

Sirius, por fin, parpadeó y lo miró. James y Remus juraron el resto de sus vidas – que les quedaba – haber oído un engranaje ponerse en marcha y procesar aquella conversación que su inconsciente había oído. Al final sonrió y abrazó a su _hermano_.

.- ¡Felicidades Cornamenta! Sabía que ir detrás de ella tanto tiempo iba a dar sus frutos – y le sonrió. El otro le devolvió el gesto, mientras Remus murmuraba algo, seguramente un comentario sarcástico.

.- Felicidades James, espero que seáis felices juntos.

.- ¡No seas tan formal! Aaaah... - se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando – Soy tan feliz. En serio, tanto... Ojala un día conozcáis a alguien que os haga la mitad de feliz de lo que ella me lo hace a mí. Será el paraíso.

.- Yo creo que la he encontrado. A esa persona – especificó al ver la cara de sus amigos. - Veréis... Sé que sabéis que llevo un tiempo escribiéndome con alguien. Pues ayer quedé con él y... Bueno, estamos algo así como saliendo.

.- Enhorabuena pues. - Sirius miró a Lunático, intentando descifrar si lo decía en serio o irónicamente. - ¿Y quién es?

.- ¿Te gusta Snape? ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Snape? - preguntó James, pálido.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

.- ¿Snape? - Y Remus se carcajeó. El mundo era muy caprichoso, pensó.

.- Para Remus. Me gusta de verdad, ¿vale? Y James, ¿cómo sabes que hablaba de Snape?

.- Bueno, verás...

…...

_Querdio__ Severus,_

_te escribo antes de lo acordado para hacerte saber algo que seguramente te interesará. ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro, por casualidad, en la clase? ¿El momento en el que no dejé de pensar en ti? ¿El que me acusaste tanto de planear? ¿De ser una trampa? Pues bien, quiero que sepas que no fue por casualidad, y que sí, fue una trampa. Pero una que nos la montaron a los dos. No te voy a dejar con la intriga... Fueron nuestros __queridísimos__ amigos, James y Malfoy._

_No quiero saber como lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo, y menos en esto... Pero pese a todo no seas muy duro con Malfoy. Yo estoy contento, porque gracias a ese encuentro – y esa vista - puedo estar saliendo – o lo que sea que tengamos, será lo que tú quieras, pero yo lo quiero todo, tenlo presente – contigo. Ha pasado un día y todavía sigo manteniendo lo que te dije. No me seas testarudo y acepta que te gusto, o al menos que te atraigo – más si, como me confesaste, piensas en mí cuando te satisfaces. Sé que puede funcionar, lo sé. _

_PD: ¿Quedamos mañana?_

_Te quiere, _

_Sirius B._

…...

"_Buenas" Black,_

_quiero que sepas que no he seguido tu consejo. Mi "amigo" Lucius se merece lo que le ha pasado a su pelo, y por lo que he visto a ti tampoco te ha parecido tan mal. Tu venganza hacia Potter es ridícula, ¿te limitas a no hablarle? Aunque supongo que para los gryffindors – sensibles y frágiles como el cristal por naturaleza – ese es el peor de los males._

_Y que conste, yo no "confesé" nada. Malentendí tus palabras, pensé que ese día me habías oído, y no siempre pienso en ti. Mi mal gusto va a días._

_PD: Tu risa de esta mañana ha hecho que mereciera la pena casi perder la amistad con Lucius. Después de cenar en "nuestra" clase._

_Severus S._

* * *

Fin de la trecena parte.

Lalala. Se de gente que me matará. Lalala.

Siento ser tan mala, llevar tan mal la historia y cumplir tan mal con las "entregas". En fin...

Por cierto, el título es una referencia. ¿Alguien sabe a qué? :P

**Riku Lupin**


	14. Parte XIV

¡Buenas! Sí, sí, no soñáis... Doble capi hoy. Y ojo, a saber si más...

Un poco para compensar. Que en serio, le queda poco a esto y no es plan de que tarde un año más... ¿no?

Y sigo dando ánimos a **Lapry **para sus exámenes. Cuando acabe ya podrá leer los capis nuevos, y espero que le gusten (que como ya he dicho mil veces esto va a dedicado a ella XD).

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XIV: **_**Esperar es de sabios.**_

* * *

Si Remus se tuviera que definir en una palabra nunca sería "tonto". Cauteloso tal vez sí, pero James siempre decía que era su forma retorcida de decir maquinador. Nunca dijo que no a ser definido así, porque al fin y al cabo lo era.

Por eso esperar un mes por el momento adecuado, para volver a hablar con el descarado de Malfoy, no le pareció nada raro. Pero ahora el momento. Éste estaba más vulnerable que nunca, y él volvía a estar alterado. Que James se hubiera comprometido con una preciosa chica y que le hubieran cortado su queridísimo cabello rubio eran señales divinas que no pensaba ignorar.

Así pues, cuando le vio dirigirse solo a uno de los baños decidió seguirlo y rehacer su oferta. Lo que no se esperó al abrir esa puerta fue sentir como le cogían de la camisa, le arrastraban a uno de los baños y lo aplastaban contra la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada.

.- Has tardado más de lo esperado, Lupin – susurró el rubio a su oído, consiguiendo que éste se estremeciera y no encontrara palabras con las cuales responderle. Por el escalofrío o por la sorpresa. - Eres tonto... Hace 27 días que hubieras podido intentar esto y hubieras conseguido lo que querías. No tenías que esperar... Ah... A nada...

.- Malfoy... - suspiró. Maldito hijo de puta, ¿cómo podía restregares contra él de esa manera? No, si ya tenía razón al llamarlo descarado siempre que pensaba en él. - Yo no... No soy tonto...

.- Cállate – gruñó, y lo besó.

En los diez minutos que duraron allí – diez minutos en los gruñeron, arañaron, suspiraron, tocaron... se _sintieron_, se_ consolaron_ – Remus se aseguró su condición de lobo, pero descubrió que Lucius tenía claramente un complejo de vampiro. Al salir y verse en el espejo, despeinado – no peor que el otro -, no le pasaron inadvertidas las marcas rojas que empezaban en su cuello y descendían más allá, en rincones donde su camiseta no dejaba ver.

.- Te queda bien este look, Lupin... - dijo sugerentemente el rubio. Éste lo miró a través del espejo, y se emocionó (sin demostrarlo) al ver su mirada de deseo puesta en él.

.- A ti también éste – se dio la vuelta, se acercó a él, le pasó su mano por el corto cabello rubio, casi blanco, y le sonrió (casi) cariñosamente.

.- Lo odio – dijo haciendo un puchero. Remus se preocupó al verse pensando que lo encontraba adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Al poco – al darse cuenta que se habían quedado tal cual, mirándose y no diciendo nada – se separaron y terminaron de arreglarse. Salieron sin decirse nada más, pero el roce de manos que compartieron al tomar caminos separados les dijo, a los dos, que ese no sería su último encuentro con consecuencias _interesantes_.

* * *

Fin de la catorcena parte.

Me ha costado horrores escribir esto... Más que nada porque os gustó mucho la escena de la biblio y... No podía superar eso T_T (fue un momento de gracia divina)

Pero en fin...

Ah, y supongo que ya os imagináis que no será todo de color de rosa... Pese a que mis fics generalmente terminan así. A ver si consigo escribirlo como toca :P

**Riku Lupin**


	15. Parte XV

No tengo excusas... Así que mejor no digo nada, y os dejo directamente con la historia. Le queda poco, así que preparaos para un "intensivo". Serán unos cinco o seis capis más (espero) y ya.

¡Esto es para **Lapry**! Y por sus ánimos y amenazas, chantajes y propuestas indecentes constantes... ¡También para **Wintersleep**! (aquí se puso este nick... no Seasonsleep, creo :S)

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XV: Tú comes, yo como, tú bebes, yo bebo, tú besas, yo beso...**

* * *

Severus respiró profundamente y dejó ir el aire en forma de suspiro.

.- Esto es lo mejor... - se permitió decir.

Eran las 10 de la noche y había conseguido colarse en la biblioteca, él solo. La tranquilidad y el silencio de ese sagrado lugar (para él) le permitió darse un respiro de... De Black. Sí, el chico le gustaba, y sí, mantenían una... relación. ¡Pero que pesado era!

Le enviaba como quince cartas al día, lo atosigaba a las horas de la comida, y si no fuera ya suficientemente vergonzoso eso, en las clases que compartían siempre echaba, literalmente, a patadas al compañero que se hubiera sentado a su lado y él ocupaba dicha silla.

Suspiró con algo de frustración ahora, y decidió abrir el libro que tanto había querido leer, pero al estar en la sección prohibida nunca se había atrevido a pedir – así que había actuado como todo un slytherin, y lo había tomado sin permiso.

.- Hola Severus – le dijo una voz alegre, logrando que el corazón le saltara del susto, al no esperar encontrar a nadie allí. Y menos a _él_.

.- ¿Black? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? - no pudo evitar el resentimiento y el cansancio en su voz. Ni lo intentó en realidad.

.- He venido a verte, claro – le dijo sonriendo, feliz.

Sirius estaba más feliz que una blugger golpeando a alguien. Llevaba casi un mes de idílico amor con Severus. Bueno, éste le reusaba muchas veces, y se hacía el difícil y amargado otras tantas, pero era algo que le encantaba de él. Sabía que, muy en el fondo, a su novio le gustaban sus atenciones. ¡Tenían que gustarle!

Se sentó a su lado feliz de poder pasar otro rato ese día con él. Daba gracias a James y su reciente felicidad con Lily, que le dejaba todos los "aparatos" de los merodeadores para él solo. Remus nunca los usaba y Peter estaba más desaparecido de lo habitual.

Allí estuvieron un buen rato charlando. Bueno, hablaba más él que el otro – que se empeñaba en querer hacerle creer que estaba leyendo un libro polvoriento -. Empezó contándole su día, sus planes para el fin de semana – era viernes, y pese a que el sábado tenían clases el domingo lo tenían libre, y quería pasarlo con él -, lo que comerían, lo que verían, lo que harían...

.- ¡Basta! - un grito acompañado de un golpe en la mesa hicieron que dejara su monólogo, y mirara al otro chico, extrañado. - Basta. Black, ya no lo aguanto más. No te aguanto más.

.- ¿Cómo? - preguntó éste. No sería la primera vez que Severus le insultara desde que estaban juntos, pero "aguantar"... Y ese tono y mirada... Sirius reconoció que se estaba asustando un poco.

.- No lo aguanto. No puedo tener ni un momento en paz. Estás todo el día detrás de mí, o a mi lado, o encima, o como quieras llamarlo... No puedo seguir con esto.

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir? - consiguió preguntar, pese al nudo en la garganta que tenía.

.- Dejémoslo. Lo nuestro digo, no esta conversación. Mira, vale, lo reconozco – dijo antes de que el otro protestara -, me atraes y yo te gusto, pero no funciona. Somos demasiado diferentes. Yo soy... Bueno, ya sabes. Y tú... Ya sabes también.

.- No, no lo sé – dijo el más alto dolido. Levantándose y mirándolo como nunca lo había mirado antes. Era como si hubiera crecido (en edad y en altura) en dos segundos. Le miraba profundamente, dolido, resentido, decepcionado y... triste. - ¿Sabes por qué no lo sé? - Severus había enmudecido, así que negó con la cabeza. - Porqué no hay forma de saber como es una persona si ésta casi ni te habla. Y mucho menos sabrás como soy si no preguntas, o ni te dignas a mirarme. ¿Lo has ni siquiera intentado, Severus? Porqué yo sí. Y pese a que no iba a las mil maravillas, creía al menos que iba... - apartó la mirada de golpe. - Pero veo que no – susurró.

Recogió sus cosas en silencio, sin mirar a su... ex-pareja, y mientras se ponía la capa se despidió de Severus.

.- No... No te molestaré más. No te preocupes.

Severus lo vio irse, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. No era la primera vez en el poco tiempo que llevaban que pedía que lo dejaran, pero Sirius siempre reía y le decía que no dijera tonterías. ¿Qué tenía...? ¿Qué había pasado esa vez para que no?

Se dejó caer en la silla y miró el libro que tenía delante, ahora sin ganas ni de leer una palabra de éste. Dejó caer su cabeza encima, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y allí se quedó.

* * *

Fin de la quinceava parte.

La crisis del mes. Es real, que no nos engañen. No puede ser todo de color de rosa, y menos con gente tan distinta, con poco en común. A los tres meses siempre hay otra, si se logra superar la del primer mes. No sé si éstos lo harán... :P

Besos y espero que os haya gustado. Un poco. Bueno, vale, que no me matéis por esto...

En nada otro capi.

**Riku Lupin**


	16. Parte XVI

Avisé... "Pronto" capi nuevo. Y pronto ha sido en nada. Era una promesa... E intento cumplir mis promesas (pese a que muchas veces no lo haga al final).

Sinceramente... Tengo todo el fic escrito ya, pero estoy retocando cosas, y no estoy muy convencida... No sé. Igualmente espero poneros pronto el fic entero :)

Y ni modo... ¡Esto sigue siendo para **Lapry**!

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XVI: Lo mejor de las reconciliaciones no es el sexo, baby**

* * *

Dos semanas después de su desgraciada conversación en la biblioteca Severus empezaba a ver las cosas de forma distinta. No es que simplemente echara de menos al chucho ese, sino que se empezaba a dar cuenta – no gracias a Lucius precisamente, desaparecido casi en combate y que sólo se dedicaba a insultar a Black (pensando que eso ayudaba a su amigo) – que había estado exagerando.

Por ejemplo, un día, revisando las cartas, se daba cuenta que tampoco había tantas. Ni eran tan moñas como recordaba. En la mayoría sólo le hacía preguntas y le comentaba cosas de él mismo. Y no tenían muchas horas en común de clase... Dos en realidad. Y las horas de comida, a pesar de que ahora se le hacían eternas, no eran tampoco tan largas... ¿Y cuantas veces habían quedado fuera de esas horas? ¿Tres en un mes? ¿Cuatro?

Ahora veía un poco más claro que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Black había estado intentando pasar todos aquellos ratos con él, ya que en los otros curiosamente siempre estaba "ocupado" - o simplemente se inventaba una excusa para quedar, porque ya lo había visto "suficiente" ese día. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso lo que hacen las parejas? ¿No es eso lo que hace una persona cuando le gusta otra? Pero es que para ser sinceros... No entendía que veía Black en él, o que veía antes, y eso le asustaba. No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero lo hacía. Y no había sabido aprovechar el momento, porque ahora estaba claro que el otro no querría saber nada más de él...

Había cumplido su "promesa" a rajatabla. No le hablaba, no se topaban, ni siquiera le miraba... Y últimamente pasaba muchos ratos con una ravenclaw – jodida y asquerosamente guapa -, así que estaba claro que había superado su delirio momentáneo y que volvía a ser el Don Juan de siempre.

Así que, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, y que tampoco le importaba tanto el chico - _No, no, no, no lo hace, no lo hace, no lo hace... _-, no se explicaba qué hacía delante de esa clase, otra vez, después de haber recibido una sospechosa carta de Black, que estaba casi seguro que no había escrito él. Una voz en su interior, que generalmente sabía acallar, pero, le instaba a _aprovechar_ esa nueva, y tal vez última, oportunidad.

Al entrar éste aún no había llegado, así que decidió esperarlo dentro. No tardó mucho en llegar, borracho. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar, mirarlo y reconocerlo, hizo un mohín e intentó hilar sus pensamientos – Severus juró que había oído como lo hacía – y empezar a hablar. El proceso tardó unos 10 minutos.

.- ¿Qué...? Mmm... ¿Qué haces aquí, Severus? Digo, ¿Snape?

.- Me pediste que viniera.

.- ¿Qué? Yo no... Joder. No, estoy casi seguro de que no... No lo hice.

.- Recibí una carta. Una carta sospechosa si tengo que ser sincero.

.- Maldito James – protestó. Fue el primer pensamiento veloz que supo reproducir con cierta normalidad.

.- Perdona, pero no quería dejarte plantado si era el caso de que sí me habías escrito tú. Ya me voy. Que pases un buen día Black – dijo mientras recogía su chaqueta y se iba.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿Por qué, qué? - preguntó ya en la puerta.

.- ¿Por qué... no querías dejarme plantado?

.- No es de buena educación, Black. Simplemente. - Se arrepintió nada más decirlo. Sirius le había puesto en bandeja el poder hablar de su relación, o su ex-relación, y él decía esa memez. Vio (y sintió) la mirada dolida del otro chico, y su asentimiento desalentado.

No se atrevió a irse. Se quedó allí, plantado, delante de la puerta, mirando a Sirius Black, borracho y tambaleante, y dolorosamente triste. Se preocupó al sentir un apretón en su pecho. No podía gustarle tanto...

.- Vete. Por favor, vete – pidió de pronto. Severus intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero tenía la cabeza agachada.

.- No quiero – respondió sinceramente, suspirando. - Es más, no puedo. - Se acercó a él y le obligó a mirarle. - No puedo – repitió.

.- Creo que estoy borracho... O lo estás tú. No puedes estar diciendo esto, no ahora.

.- Es cierto – dijo retirando la mano que tenía en su mentón. - Perdón. Sé que ahora estás con esa chica... Perdona.

.- ¿Qué? - Sirius aún estaba lento de reflejos, pero poco a poco se le iba pasando el efecto del alcohol, o se esforzaba en creer eso. - No estoy con... Sarah, eso. Es una amiga. Yo... Me sigues gustando, Severus. Pero... Tranquilo. Seguiremos...

Severus lo abrazó. Se rendía. Juró allí mismo que se rendía ante ese chico más alto que él, con el cual se sentía capaz de dejar sus prejuicios y miedos atrás. Como una adolescente enamorada. Al menos él era adolescente... Tendría esa excusa para sus arrepentimientos posteriores. Y Sirius lo abrazó de vuelta, esperanzado, pero no teniendo claro lo que eso pudiera significar. Ni los besos que se dieron después.

Al día siguiente, pero, Sirius miró, como casi cada día, pero sin el disimulo de los últimos, hacia la mesa de slytherin, y le sonrió a su... ¿otra vez novio?. Y éste, para su sorpresa, le respondió con otra sonrisa.

"Ya se puede acabar el mundo ahora...", pensó alegremente Sirius. Pensamiento del cual se arrepentiría unos dos meses más tarde, cuando la palabra "Guerra" ocupaba los titulares de _El Profeta_.

* * *

Fin de la... Bueno, de la parte 16 XD

Si alguien dudaba si volvían... Es que no habéis leído demasiadas cosas mías. Pero ya dije hace tiempo que esta historia no tendría un final tan feliz como siempre... Pero esto se verá dentro de algunos capítulos. La guerra... Ains u.u

Espero que hagáis podido disfrutar un poquito del capítulo. Pronto más :D

**Riku Lupin**


	17. Parte XVII

No voy a comentar mucho... No tengo perdón.

Gracias por los que me leyeron la última vez, y siento si los capítulos no fueron del gusto de todos. Ya comenté que pasaría...

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos (XD), para todos aquellos que querían ver más a Remus y a Lucius... Todos vuestro :)

Antes, pero, lo de siempre... ¡Esto es para **Lapry**! Y hoy también para **Wintersleep**, que sé que le gusta mucho los momentos de esta pareja. Siento que no sea tan bueno como debería u.u

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XVII: _Antes_**

Lucius últimamente lo veía todo de rosa. Sabía que eso le otorgaba aún más el título de "maricona" que muchos se empeñaban en ponerle, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Por alguna broma del destino había encontrado a su pareja perfecta. Bueno, perfecta no.

Ni era sangre pura, ni tenía dinero, ni clase... Ni tan siquiera era humano, no del todo. Pero le daba absolutamente igual. Esas dos semanas, donde había quedado con él, habían sido las más felices de su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No por ahora al menos.

Remus Jodido Lupin. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Gryffindor y hombre lobo, pero aquel que le hacía feliz. No sabía como, pero a base de besos, caricias, mordidas y restriegas había arrancado cualquier sentimiento que había albergado antes por Potter y lo había llenado todo de él.

Bueno, no todo, pensó algo frustrado. Aún no habían tenido sexo.

No es que fuera una persona impaciente – _sí, sí lo era_ – pero... A su edad, y sabiéndose ambos deseados – no eran tontos, y el uniforme de la escuela no ayudaba a esconder semejantes erecciones cuando tenían los cuerpos pegados en sus encuentros en el baño -, no entendía como aún no lo habían hecho. ¿Tal vez Remus era virgen y le asustaba el tema?

Después de media semana más de frustración, decidió afrontar el tema de una forma muy poco slytherin: se lo preguntaría.

-oOo-

.- Merlín... - suspiró Lucius satisfecho, con una mancha sospechosa decorando sus carísimos pantalones.

Remus rió satisfecho al ver al rubio tan descompuesto, y falto de palabras. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos más ahí encerrados hasta que decidieron salir, para arreglarse.

Mientras Remus se ajustaba la corbata Lucius decidió preguntárselo.

.- Emm... Remus – sí, se llamaban por los nombres -, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

.- Dime – respondió mirándole con una sonrisa cariñosa. _Oh, ¡esa sonrisa!_

.- ¿Eres virgen? - vió como se tensaba, y lo miraba sorprendido. Como se mordía el labio y agachaba la cabeza. Pero en menos de dos segundos la había levantado, volviendo a mirarle, ahora con una mirada seria y fría.

.- Sí, ¿por qué?

.- Bueno... - Lucius se había puesto algo nervioso. Si su padre lo viera... - Es que... Había pensado que podríamos... ya sabes. Pero bueno, puedo...

.- No – le cortó Remus.

.- ¿No qué? - preguntó.

.- No lo haremos.

.- Podemos esperar – dijo Lucius, pensando que el problema era el tiempo. - No me importa, de verdad – le sonrió. Pero supo que algo no iba bien cuando éste no le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando el "gracias" que esperaba no llegó.

.- No, Lucius. No lo haremos. Nunca.

Y con eso Remus abandonó el baño, ignorando la mirada sorprendida y dolida del otro chico.

* * *

Fin de la... parte diecisiete XD

Putos números ordinales en castellano XDDD (Soy catalana, se nota)

Juro que hay una explicación para que estos dos no... Tengan actividad XD

**Riku Lupin**


	18. Parte XVIII

One fire, tengo que aprovechar cada rato para terminar de repasar el fic y ponerlo... Porqué no puede ser que lleve tanto tiempo sin estar terminado (de publicar).

¡Esto es para **Lapry**!

Siento que tomen ahora un poco de protagonismo Remus y Lucius... Juro que vuelven Sirius y Severus XD

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XVIII: _Durante_**

Lucius se dejó caer en la cama, cansado, furioso y frustrado. Escondió su cara en la almohada y, apretando tanto como pudo, grito de desesperación. _Que le den al Remus Jodido Lupin. ¡Que le den!_

.- Lucius, ¿qué haces? - Lucius levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, posando su mirada cansada en su amigo, que le miraba con una ceja levantada y la otra arqueada desde la puerta.

.- Nada.

.- Seguro. ¿Dónde has estado?

.- Fuera.

.- ¿Durante dos semanas?

Lucius decidió, en ese momento, prestar atención a Severus. Se sentó infantilmente en la cama mirándolo, con una clara pregunta en la cara.

.- ¿Cómo que dos semanas?

.- Lucius, no nos hemos visto casi en dos semanas. Menos hablarnos. ¿Dónde has estado?

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna crisis interesante?

.- Algo así, pero ya está solucionado – al rubio no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de su amigo. ¡Cuanto lo envidiaba en ese momento! A él y a su suerte. - Pero en serio, ¿dónde has estado?

.- No querrás saberlo.

.- ¿Has estado con Potter? - preguntó con cara de estar oliendo... Bueno, oliendo mierda.

.- Peor.

.- ¿Qué puede haber peor que _eso_?

Lucius sólo se encogió de hombros. Gimió y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, dramáticamente. Severus rodó los ojos. Su amigo, que siempre se mostraba frío e insensible con la gente, podía ser tan melodramático y _chica_ en la privacidad...

.- Lupin – dijo, pero con la boca tapado con la almohada, así que Severus no lo entendió.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Digo – ahora mirándolo -, que es Lupin.

Severus abrió los ojos, con horror. ¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin? ¿Qué tenía su amigo con los gryffindors? No, ¿qué tenía su amigo en la cabeza?

.- ¡¿Estás loco? ¿¡Lupin!

.- ¡Ssssssssssh! - pidió horrorizado. Si alguien se enteraba, si su padre se enteraba...

.- ¡"Sssh" tú! ¡Espero que no habéis hecho nada!

.- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! - Lucius se mordió los labios.

.- ¿Lucius?

.- ¡Que no! Yo no... Él no quiere. Me ha dicho que no.

.- Gracias a Merlín, parece que no se le ha fundido la cabeza...

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tengo de malo? - El rubio lo miró mal. ¿Qué coño pasaba con él que parecía tan difícil de querer acostarse con él? (sin estar borracho o sin olvidarlo)

.- ¿Contigo? - Severus le miraba extrañado. - Contigo nada. Con él sí qué pasa.

.- ¿Él?

.- Lucius, es un licántropo, ¿recuerdas eso?

.- Claro – Lucius se puso serio. ¿Le iba a contar el rollo del peligro? ¿Es que no lo conocía? Eso le, y aquí se permitió pensar con vulgaridad, ponía aún más.

.- Lucius... - Severus lo observó bien. Suspiró. A veces su amigo era muy tonto. - Lucius, ¿recuerdas algo de las clases de Defensa? ¿La lección de los hombres lobo?

.- Emm... ¿no mucho? - dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

.- Lucius, los licántropos son monógamos. - Lucius lo miró con cara de "¿Y qué?" - Sólo pueden tener una pareja - "Ah" - en toda su vida - "¡Oh!" -. Cuando realizan el acto se enlazan de por vida, en cierta forma. Cuando uno de los dos muere el otro lo hace al poco tiempo.

.- ¿Cómo? - Lucius empalideció.

.- Y es peor para ellos. Si se diera el caso de que un hombre lobo se enlaza con un humano o mago común, como tú, Lucius, y, llegado a un punto, ya no lo quisieran... Se moriría también. Agonizaría durante meses, hasta morir.

.- ¿Qué? - El rubio era ya casi transparente.

.- Y si el lobo intentara acostarse con otro que no fuera su pareja... Ésta moriría, con lo que él también lo haría.

.- ¿En serio? - Lucius preguntó, en estado casi de shock.

.- Sí Lucius, en serio.

.- Mierda.

El rubio escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas. ¿Es que no podía salirle nada bien?

Sintió como Severus le pasaba su brazo por los hombros y posaba su cabeza encima de la suya.

.- Te conseguiré un libro con toda la información que necesites.

.- Genial – gruñó.

* * *

Fin de la parte dieciocho

¡Ajá! Remus siempre tiene que tener un buen motivo...

Pobres hombres lobo, que pringados u.u

**Riku Lupin**


	19. Parte XIX

On fire x2

En serio, toca terminar de publicarla ya... Espero que los próximos no se me retrasen otra vez u.u

Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic. Se os quiere, de verdad :P

¡Sigue siendo para **Lapry**! En el próximo ya volvemos con nuestros protas... :P

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XIX: _Después_**

Lucius se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Padre le había escrito mucho últimamente, dejando las cosas claras. Una guerra había empezado donde él tomaría parte activa, le gustara o no. Había decidido su destino, dejándole a él sólo unos meses de libertad, los meses que le quedaban antes de terminar el colegio.

Fue después de leer la carta donde su padre le anunciaba su compromiso con Narcisa Black que Lucius tomó una decisión. Podrían mandarle sobre sus opiniones, sobre su vida, sobre su familia... Pero no sobre sus sentimientos. Se casaría, se uniría a quien fuera, pero... Se enlazaría, fuera como fuera, con aquella persona que creía querer – sin saber cómo, le quería – en ese momento.

-oOo-

.- ¡¿Qué...? - gritó Remus, al sentirse empujado a una clase. Oyó la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, sintió cómo volvían a empujarlo (ahora contra una pared) y lo besaban a continuación. - ¡Umph! N-no... ¡Basta!

.- Remus, yo... - Lucius intentó tranquilizarse. ¡Merlín! Lucius sabía que tenían que hablar... Pero es que se le daba tan mal hablar sobre... ¿Sentimientos? - Quiero hacerlo, contigo.

.- No. Ya te dije que eso nunca...

.- Que nunca ocurriría, lo sé. Pero yo quiero. Yo te...

.- No, Lucius. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

.- Sí que lo sé – dijo intentando acercarse otra vez al gryffindor, pero viendo como éste se apartaba. - Lo sé, Remus. Y aún así quiero hacerlo.

.- No estás hablando en serio – le miró con sorpresa.

.- Sí que lo hago. - Lucius le miró, serio, intentando demostrarle que lo hacía. - La cuestión es... Si tú quieres... Si tú...

.- Estás comprometido – sentenció.

.- Lo sé.

.- Sabes que... No puedo ir contigo. No puedo seguirte.

.- También lo sé. Pero no me importa. Sólo... Sólo quiero saber si tú también quieres estar conmigo.

.- Pero es imposible Lucius – suspiró Remus.

.- Lo sé – repitió, volviendo a acercarse. Esta vez el lobo no se apartó. - Lo sé. Pero no me importa el "puedo", sino el "quiero". - Acarició su cara, mientras notaba como el otro temblaba y suspiraba. Lucius sabía que estaba empujándole a algo que les haría, en cierto modo, desgraciados a ambos. Pero no podía evitarlo, de verdad que no podía.

.- Claro que quiero. Creía que sabías sobre los lica...

Lucius lo calló con un beso. Y con otro. Y con otro. Se apretó contra él, tanto como pudo, mientras el otro gruñía, esta vez de placer. Lucius quería sentirlo, tanto como pudiera. Y Remus no se podía creer que quisiera, tanto como él. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que se sentía atraído por el rubio tuvo miedo, porqué supo que, fuera como fuera, éste sería su pareja de por vida. Y que la desgracia caería sobre ellos por ese motivo. Lucius tenía su vida planeada – aunque no la quisiera – y Remus también – en cierto modo estaba marcada -, y dichas vidas, fuera de Hogwarts, se separaban de forma inevitable. Ambos lo sabían.

Su primera vez, de tantas durante los meses que les quedaron juntos, fue allí mismo. En una clase polvorienta, abandonada y fea. Fue rudo y suave, húmedo, doloroso y placentero. Fue extraño y a la vez familiar. Y fue inolvidable.

Aquellas y las otras tantas veces – cada vez mejores, pero cada una de ellas inmejorable – les sirvió para sobrevivir a la guerra. A la paz. Y a otra guerra. Pero ambos sabían que toda historia tiene un final, y un recuerdo una fecha de caducidad.

* * *

Fin de la parte diecinueve

Ains, sinceramente... Me encantan juntos. Pero es algo tan imposible... Puf.

Sobre ellos, hasta el final... Ya poco sabremos. Ahora toca ver el "final" de Sirius y Severus. Putas guerras u.u

**Riku Lupin**


	20. Parte XX

¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Sorpresa!

Casi un año después… Actualizo. Estoy harta de comerme la cabeza con el hecho de que no me acaba de convencer el final (lo tengo todo escrito). Lo publico y ale, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Espero que os guste un poco (y no me odiéis eternamente, por éste y por haber tardado tanto).

Este es mi pequeño regalito para **seasonsleep** :D

(Y si **Lapry** lo lee tmb, pero está algo desconectada del mundillo (ha madurado, yo no XD), así que… )

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XX: **_**Como dos adolescentes enamoradas, ¿no?**_

Severus estaba concentrado anotando todos los ingredientes de la poción que iban a preparar hoy cuando algo impactó contra su cabeza. Cuando se giró extrañado vio como Sirius le sonreía para luego mirar al suelo. Éste, al seguir su ejemplo, vio un pequeño papel amarillento arrugado allí. Lo cogió con la mayor elegancia posible – ni Lucius conseguía ser "elegante" en aquellos putos taburetes – y procedió a leer la nota.

_"Me lo pasé genial anoche._

_¿Hoy a la misma hora?"_

El slytherin se sonrojó, y se odió por ello. Lucius, si hubiera estado allí y hubiera leído la nota, hubiera puesto una de sus caras sugerentes. Maldito pervertido. Pero no habían hecho nada parecido, no aún al menos. Ayer simplemente se habían pasado la tarde en su – porque era suya ya – clase abandonada, comiendo chocolate y guarrerías encima de una manta tan sucia como la propia habitación, mientras charlaban, reían y se besaban de vez en cuando.

¿Podían ser más patéticos? ¿Más… eso? Severus realmente no se explicaba cómo había terminado así. Bueno, podía encontrar un par de motivos, pero no.

Eran tan empalagosos que le daba vergüenza explicarle a su mejor amigo sus _citas_. Era cierto que a veces había momentos que… Que bueno, Severus pensaba que podrían pasar perfectamente a… A mayores. Pero o él o el otro se frenaban, y volvían a las caricias, los besos suaves y las miradas de adolescentes enamoradas. Y no es que no quisieran… Hacerlo. Él sabía que quería, y estaba casi seguro de que Sirius también – no estaba ciego, y a veces después de uno de sus momentos "calientes" éste se movía incómodo -, pero algo les frenaba.

Garabateo rápidamente una respuesta y se la tiró. De reojo vio como Sirius desenvolvía la nota, sonreía y volvía a escribir algo en ésta. Cuando se la tiró, pero, nunca llegó hasta él. El profesor la detuvo con un movimiento de varita y la cogió.

Severus quiso que la tierra se lo tragase cuando vio como la abría, la leía y ponía una cara entre divertida y horrorizada.

* * *

Fin de la parte veinte

Ellos son la parte dulce y empalagosa de toda historia. ¿Y sabéis qué? Me encanta.

En nada el siguiente capítulo.

**Riku Lupin**


	21. Parte XXI

Seguimos.

Últimamente en mis fics ya no pongo notas al inicio, así que he perdido práctica. No digo nada.

* * *

**EN PARTE**

**Parte XXI: **_**Sí, pero no, pero sí, pero no, pero…**_

Sirius estaba acomodando la manta, y un par de cojines que había traído ese día – estaba harto de terminar con el culo destrozado por estar sentado durante horas encima de piedra -, cuando Severus entró, estrictamente puntual, como siempre. Le sonrió y éste le devolvió el gesto.

Sirius no se imaginaba cómo podría sentirse más feliz.

…

.- Oye, en un par de semanas es la salida a Hogsmeade – dijo de pronto Severus, algo nervioso. Aunque Siriu no lo notó.

.- Mh mh – fue toda la respuesta que le dio, demasiado distraído en comerse la última chocolatina y seguir acariciando la espalda de su novio. _Su novio_. Que bien sentaba poder pensar así.

.- Estaría bien… Vernos, por ahí.

.- Mh mh.

.- E… Ir a las Tres Escobas, tal vez, a tomar algo. Juntos.

.- Ajá.

.- Y al final del día… Podríamos ir a ver la Casa de los Gritos.

Sirius entonces le prestó atención. Se irguió de pronto y le miró intensamente. El slytherin evitaba mirarlo, estaba algo sonrojado y jugueteaba con sus manos, las cuales seguramente habían empezado a sudar. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más alto.

.- Verás, me han comentado que… - siguió el de la casa de las serpientes – Es un sitio tranquilo, en realidad. Lucius me ha comentado como entrar y es…

.- Sé cómo se entra – le interrumpió entonces. También sabía a lo que iban allí las parejas. Bueno, al menos a lo que iban allí antes de que se volviera oficialmente "La Casa de los Gritos" por culpa de su amigo licántropo.

.- Oh. _Oh_. Por supuesto. Seguro que has… Que tú ya… Bueno, no es que…

_Oh, por Merlin_. Severus quería… Él quería… Ah… Bueno, que quería acostarse con él, vamos. Nunca había pensado en ello. Bueno, claro que lo había hecho. Era un adolescente con necesidades y no se avergonzaba en reconocer que últimamente, cuando se entretenía consigo mismo, imágenes de Severus y él invadían su mente pero… Nunca se lo había planteado seriamente. Porque el slytherin nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en el tema.

Sí que _participaba_ en sus actividades como pareja, pero nunca las empezaba. Siempre parecía más aceptarlas que otra cosa. Y era Sirius el que siempre estaba constantemente tocándole, como momentos antes. O pidiendo que se vieran. O iniciando sus conversaciones a través de notas en las pocas clases que compartían. Por favor, si era incluso patético lo suyo.

Pero ahora… Había sido él, Severus Snape, quien había sugerido verse. En Hogsmeade. Como en una cita. Y terminar su día en la Casa de los Gritos, la cual era el picadero oficial de Hogsmeade - reconocido y sabido por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Y éste creía que él ya había estado allí. _Oh, mierda_.

.- Severus – dijo entonces, llamando la atención del otro que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y que seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido. – Severus, me encantaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade. Tener una… ¿Cita? – preguntó. Bueno, una cosa era suponer y la otra estar totalmente seguro. Tal vez Severus no sabía exactamente lo que le había pedido, aunque conociendo a Lucius dudaba que hubiera elidido ese hecho. Aunque bien pensando, conociendo a esa rubia serpiente tal vez había evitado comentarle ese hecho a su amigo para verlo mortificado. Así era la amistad entre los de esa casa.

.- ¿En serio? – respondió y preguntó a la vez, con un tono de esperanza en la voz que hizo que Sirius se muriera de ganas de abrazarlo.

.- En serio – comentó, sonriéndole. – Pero… Lo de la Casa de los Gritos… ¿Sabes a lo que…?

No tuvo que ni terminar la pregunta. El enorme sonrojo que en esos momentos invadió toda la cara – incluyendo orejas y cuello – de su pareja fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Además, Severus se mordía el labio inferior y volvía a evitarle la mirada.

.- Eso también me encantaría, no sabes cuánto – dijo entonces, para luego abrazarle y empezar a repartir besos en su cuello, para luego pasar a sus mejillas y finalmente a sus labios. Severus tembló un poco ante ello y soltó un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. – Y para que lo sepas… - susurró entonces, en su oreja – Nunca he estado allí, no en ese sentido quiero decir.

.- ¿En serio? – volvió a preguntar el más bajo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y besándole de pronto. - ¿Y todas tus…?

.- Tú eres el primero, Severus.

Y Sirius juraría toda su vida que, en ese momento, pudo sentir como el otro sonreía de pura satisfacción ante ese hecho.

-oOo-

Pero el destino a veces no quiere que ciertas cosas ocurran.

A la semana y media de aquella conversación, a tres días de su salida a Hogsmeade, después de días de deseo contenido, expectación, miradas intensas y besos que se alargaban más de lo normal… Una guerra, indeseada por todos, estalló.

* * *

Fin de la parte veintiuno

Queda poco, muy poco, para el final. Me voy a llorar a una esquina. Bye.

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
